


The Avengers- A story of a sister

by samcroqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s), Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samcroqueen/pseuds/samcroqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This series of stories will revolve around the Avengers and Tony's sister, will include one-shots with characters and possible later on cross-overs with the X-Men series) </p><p>    Elizabeth is the younger (much younger) sister of the infamous Tony Stark. Having grown up with distant parents Elizabeth relied heavily on the company and love of her brother causing the two to become and inseparable pair. When The events of New York kick off Elizabeth finds herself being flung out of her comfort zone and into a world she altogether hoped to avoid, pair it all with a god who's got his eyes set on the brunette and you get a series of cataclysmic events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

( http://www.polyvore.com/elizabeth_starks_bedroom/set?id=147903801 )

 

Elizabeth Stark 

Quiet, shy, brainy, funny and an all round genuine person. 

Being Tony Stark's sister didn't impose on her life as much as everyone might have thought. She'd never had to vie for her brothers attention like other girls and was completely honest and free with her brother.After the battle in New York and then the rebuilding of Stark tower, all the Avengers had been invited by Tony to live together in the huge and imposing building. Elizabeth had no problem in living with the others as everyone was given their own floor or space to live in meaning complete and total freedom of space. While Tony and Pepper Lived on one of the higher floors; the kitchen, living room, library, home Theater and many other add on's were all placed on the top floor. Despite the fact that everyone co lived together Happily it was rare for everyone to get together in the one place at the one time, usually at least two of the Avengers were off on some mission or visiting people or like Thor off on his home planet. 

Elizabeth's bedroom wasn't like every other 25 year old's bedroom that conformed to one singular theme, her room when you entered it was wood paneled and smelt like vanilla and sandalwood (apparently according to Clint). Throughout her room were old vintage nick knacks that she'd either picked up as a bargain or paid a fortune for. While she had a knack for mechanics Elizabeth chose to focus more on the medicine and astronomy side of science, and it showed in her room. Piles of books (Mostly medical and poetry) and vintage records littered the shelves and walls, several bookcases filled with old text books and various literary styles also featured ( even through she had the entire library upstairs she preferred to have her own volumes close at hand). Her bedroom in a whole was a complete to the T representation of her personality.

When Elizabeth wasn't busy with attending science conferences or pranking Pepper with Bruce or Practicing weapons with Clint, when she actually had time off to do her own thing for a while and fly under the raider then chances were that you wouldn't be able to find her anywhere in New York or America. Like her brother she owned a considerable sum on money, some invested in her own projects and interests and unlike her brother she owned several of her own living estates, Located across the globe, with some being known to her brother and then there were the ones she kept secret should she ever need to suddenly disappear. 

For Elizabeth, her life slowly began to spiral downwards the day her brother publicly announced his identity as Iron Man, and it all plummeted the day she stepped aboard SHELDS Helicarrier.


	2. Shouldn't be here

http://www.polyvore.com/avengers_shouldnt_be_here/set?id=148862885 - Link to outfit

 

Elizabeth had been brought of board of the Helicarrier, just hours after Tony had taken off to take care of an issue in Germany, he'd told her to stay in the new Stark tower and should she feel like it she, could have free reign over any choices she wanted in terms of furniture for the rooms and offices and other bits and pieces as long as she stayed out of the way and out of danger. Of course it had taken 15 minutes for her to read through the many files that Agent Coulson had left behind, she was angry that Tony had thought it better to keep her out of the issue but being the younger sister of Iron man made that goal kind of impossible.

Within the space of an hour and Tony Leaving Agent Coulson was back at the tower with a car issued to take Elizabeth to a dock where transport was waiting to take her to the Helicarrier. Once on board Director Fury in all his gloomy and dark authority had directed her to take a seat and to wait for the rest of the team to assemble on board. Using her Ipad and wireless headset she'd been able to connect to J.A.R.V.I.S and get in contact with Tony, after listening in on his fight and argument she felt the need to give her brother a surprise. Tony stared off against Thor "Then don't touch my stuff" he argued coolly.

"Jesus Tony, you sound like a bunch of five year olds. " Came the slightly bored voice of Tony's sister through his helmet. Tony froze in his suit.

"Elizabeth Maria Stark, why the hell are can I hear you right now?" Tony's voice was quietly furious.

"Cause you're acting like a toddler, and you need the help of your darling younger sister?" she laughed and swiveled around in her chair practically being able to envision the gears turning in her brothers head as he freaked out " but if you've all quiet stopped fighting over Loki your quiet needed back here" she replied cheerfully before disconnecting her coms systems. As soon as her coms went dead (and that in itself almost gave Tony a heart attack).

Back on Board Beth had grown tired of being babysitted by Nick, and waiting till his back was turned she quickly packed up her things and ducked off around the corner in the direction of the labs. Finding the one she'd been told Tony was sharing with Bruce she quickly ducked in and silently set her stuff down on one of the benches, it wasn't until she was right behind Bruce that he turned around. Gasping and dropping his instruments in fright, Bruce shot a tired glare at Elizabeth. "You know, it's not a great idea to sneak up on...the other guy." Beth smiled apologetically and gave a small shrug "Sorry Bruce" Glancing around the room she couldn't really get a sense of what they were working on " Do you mind if I stay, maybe work on some stuff" she asked Bruce sighed. "Um, ok. Just as long as you don't say I gave you permission. And don't break anything!"

She grinned, and he shook his head back at her.

"Hey Jarvis?" Elizabeth directed this at the ceiling.

"Yes, Miss Stark?"

"Bring up whatever Tony's bug has stolen from SHIELD." Information started appearing on the screens near Elizabeth, and she skimmed over most of it.

"Bruce?" She called out absently.

"Mmm?"

"What's Phase Two?"

"I have no idea. One of Tony's new projects?"

"No. SHIELD'S."

Bruce looked up sharply at this. "What?" Elizabeth pulled down one of the screens to show him, adjusting her glasses as she glanced over some of the calculations specific to weapons, The door of Lap slid open suddenly causing both Elizabeth and Bruce to jump, as a furious Tony walked through the door "What on earth made you think it was ok to be here?!" Tony was furious.

"Maybe, I don't know, the fact that my brother flew off to get himself killed somewhere? I couldn't just sit in the tower crocheting!"

'Well you damn well should have!"

"Just because I'm 7 years younger than you doesn't mean you can dictate my life, old man"

"I'm still older therefor my rules, so you are going to go back home!"

"Yeah not happening, Nice algorithm by the way. Is it just me, or does this 'Phase Two' look like weapons of mass destruction?" She turned the screen to face him."Wait what?" Tony actually looked at the screen, starting to tap and drag information across the display. Elizabeth shot a smile at Bruce, thinking she was off the hook. "I'm still mad at you, just so you know." Tony didn't even look up, so much for that idea she thought.

"Damn it!" Elizabeth muttered under her breath. "We're not just being lied to." Everyone turned to look as Captain America walked in. "We're being kept in the dark." He dumped something on one of the brushed steel benches; all dark grey's and black, the gun emitted a soft blue glow from it's chamber. "This is Phase Two."

Bruce immediately began scanning the gun, results appearing on the screen nearest Tony. "It's the same energy signature as the cube." Elizabeth was cut off from replying as Tony suddenly went to push her behind him " Tony what..." turning her gaze to where his on was focused was Loki Being lead through the corridor outside, eyebrows raised and a huge smirk on his face as he walked past the Lab " Stay away from him Elizabeth, i swear" Tony warned, Elizabeth only nodding in agreement knowing that on this particular topic it would just be better if she followed her brothers orders.


	3. Blood and Bullets

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=149539100 - Link to outfit

She'd been in the labs when the alarm had gone off.

Tony had, had her running tests on Loki's scepter when the she felt the floor shift beneath her, the force of the movement knocking her to the floor "BETH!" Tony's voice yelled over her coms system, Touching her finger to the device as she picks herself up off the floor, slightly breathless, heart racing " Yeah I'm here" the words fall from her mouth like a lie told over and over again, she wasn't ok, she was alone and terrified " Someone's knocked out the power in one of the turbines so I need to get in and fix it, I need you to say put in the lab lock down the door and make sure none gets in" Elizabeth could easily tell that Tony was concerned for her safety and was reminded of Loki's haunting words to her while she had been talking to him only hours before in an attempt to get him to open up about his plan, she knew that if something had happened to compromise the safety of everyone on board then she was sure that all the Avengers would be occupied meaning, she was on her own, no backup, no super powers nothing.  
"I promise Tony, I'll be fine just make sure you fix the turbine and get back here". She makes sure that the door is locked and informs JARVIS to alert her to anyone making their way towards the labs while she secures the scepter.

"Miss Stark, personal are making their way to the labs, Loki is with them"

Elizabeth clutched at the bench behind her as she swayed, then she began to panic, her fingers reach for back pocket, searching out the cold hard steel of the gun she'd been given by Natasha, her fingers find a grasp on the cold metal and she slowly draws it out, checks the clip and loads a bullet into the chamber. She tries to steady her hand on the door of the lab, her senses are heightened she can feel every slight movement of the ship, she can hear every gunshot and the heavy hammering of her heart as she waits for her fate to arrive at the door.  
There's no waiting period between find finding out the Loki and his company were close at hand and then their actual arrival. She sees his raven black hair first and then the rest of him slowly comes into view along with his company of brainwashed SHIELD Agents, her breath catches in her throat as her gaze locks with his, again they meet with the separation of glass between them. Loki smirks and taps a single finger on the glass of the door in a taunting manor "Miss Stark, you have something of mine" had it not been for the imposing group of armed men behind him Elizabeth might have thought that his tone of voice was bordering on concern, but she reminded herself that it was just the irrational portion of her brain trying to convince her that everything would be ok.

"Would you be so kind as to open the door and......let us in" If she hadn't been standing against the bench with a hand still holding her steady then she was sure she would have collapsed to her knees in fear, her gun wavers slightly as she ships rocks violently, she totters slightly but quickly straightens herself and once again trains the gun on the door "Sorry...I can't do that" she stutters out the rest of her words as an Agent steps forward and pounds his shoulder into the glass, he repeats his actions and Elizabeth watches on with silent horror as small cracks begin to appear in the glass, a satisfied smirk spreads across Loki's face as he watches on.  
The glass finally gives way with a shuddering crash that sends the Agent and the glass to the floor, a single shot is fired right as the Agent comes through the door, the bullet hitting the Agent point blank in the head, another Agent quickly takes his place only his gun is raised and pointed at Elizabeth, she is trapped .

"Now, now Miss Stark, that wasn't very nice" Beth let out a short scream as she turns to flee only to come face to face with a smirking Loki, his hand shoots out to grab her wrist as she tries to flee "My brother will end you!" she hisses as she tries to wrench her wrist from his grip earning a dark and sinister smile from Loki "oh no my dear I think not" he chuckles darkly and his eyes shine a bright blue for a mere second before returning to their normal shade, his other arm comes up quickly to grab a hold of her hair, she doesn't see it coming so it doesn't even register to her that she should try to defend herself, with a defining crack that rings out about the room her head is being slammed down upon the bench effectively knocking her out cold.  
He lets her unconscious body slump and drops to the floor and then reaches for the scepter upon the bench, he only briefly glances at her body to notice the small trail of flood on the side of her head that has begun to spread across the floor, he pays her no more thought as he steps over her unmoving body and continues towards the door, and to his freedom.

Minutes pass and the only sound that can be heard is the faint yelling that floats through the small plastic earpiece on the floor, and then the thundering of boots in the hallway outside.

"Elizabeth!"


	4. Loki's Probation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a 4 month time jump between the last chapter and this one

http://www.polyvore.com/avengers_spark_started_fire/set?id=163972135  - Link to outfit 

 

By some odd choice, a deal had been struck between Odin and Thor that Loki would for a time accompany Thor to Earth under the impression that he would try to make amends for the destruction that was caused in New York. The Avengers agree reluctantly to this and so agree to have Loki live for a time in Stark tower, Thor Chooses Elizabeth to journey with him to Asgard to collect Loki.

Loki's POV

Loki feels a sense of pride as he watches Elizabeth Stark and his brother descend the grand staircase and are welcomed into the throng of nobles gathered for the welcoming home party his mother had insisted they throw for his brother; the pride he feels does not come from seeing his brother with Elizabeth in fact he feels slightly off put by the way Elizabeth has her arm looped through his brother's larger one, no his pride and happiness comes from the fact that the dress Elizabeth wears is the very dress he had chosen and had carefully paced in the wardrobe of her bedroom, the gossamer green silk gown, he'd wanted something the same colour green as the green padding on his own Armour, he didn't want a connection to be made between the two so the dress instead was a darker shade of green lightly tinged with blue, but the bodice was of his own design, it mirrored his Armour and were it not for the colour they would almost look identical.

It was a statement, but also a silent claim.

He meet's his mother's gaze from across the room and they share a knowing smile of course it would not have been possible if it had not been for his mother's cunning and skilled mind and her devoted love of her son. His eyes trained on her like a snake watching its pray as Thor leads her through the crowds towards their father, a quiet chuckle escapes him as she curtsies rather timidly before the great King and oh how he wishes he could whisk her away from all the noise and glamour, he can see from the way her eyes flick about the room and her hands tug at her dress that she is uncomfortable in the situation as would anyone so new to so much attention and glamour. No he knows she is a woman of simple tastes and small pleasures.

His mother is suddenly at his side, her smaller and more delicate hand rests on the crook of his elbow while her other hand reaches up to softly tug at the long strands of his hair, still unkempt from having spent so long in the dungeons  _ **"I insist that you have her cut your hair once you all arrive in Midgard"**_ her voice is quiet but he still hears her over the ruckus of the party and so he forces a smile, indulge her she is my mother after all he thinks  _ **" Of course Mother I'll see to it"**_  his eyes find her once more and he finds her alone and moving towards them, each step cautious and planned, silly girl he thinks, there's no danger here  _ **" My lady"**_ Frigg smiles warmly at the girl and quickly gathers her up in her arms before the poor girl can bow before them _**"There is no need for that my child"**_ Frigg chides her, Elizabeth blushes  ** _"I'm sorry, Thor quiet abandoned me and well as you see I'm trying quiet hard to not make a fool of myself"_  **she says and both Loki and Frigg laugh drawing Elizabeth's eyes to Loki's towering form _ **"Lady Stark I don't believe you could ever make yourself out to be a fool"**_ he murmurs and once again leaves her blushing, Frigg sees this and smiles warmly and takes the girls hands in her own ** _" Now Lady Stark I know that my sons foolish behavior has caused problems for you but I can assure you once he travels with you and Thor to Midgard, he will be much changed"_** Elizabeth can only nod meekly in response to his mother's words.

It was going to be an interesting state of affairs for both parties 


	5. Sleepless Nights

http://www.polyvore.com/avengers_sleepless_nights/set?id=164630980 - Link to Outfit 

 

Elizabeth blames it on the time difference that must be the reason she can't sleep, that has to be the reason she's constantly tossing and turning... Or maybe it's the knowledge that just 6 rooms down the man who had single handily tried to take over New York sleeps there. She'll pass it off as nerves or excitement but she swears it's not fear, she's better than that her degree in Psychology tells her that what she's feeling is just chemicals and reflexes to being in a new and unfamiliar place, she tries to go to her calm place that Tony had helped her put together when she was younger and things got stressful and loud at home with their father.

Is she hungry, is she thirsty, does she need to go to the toilet, she can't seem to decide but leaves the warmth of the bed behind, picking up the shawl that hangs over the chair, the silk slips over her arms like water and its almost like it isn't actually there at all but for now it will do the job of somewhat protecting her against the cold draft in the hallway. Over the years she'd learned to enter and exit rooms and silently as possible without making any noise what so ever, Tony found it overly annoying once she reached her teenage years and was constantly sneaking out of the house and then into the city, this time was no different it was simply a bigger house with more Tony's that she'd have to avoid, if anyone could do it she could. 

For the most part the hallway is deserted it was just a matter of ignoring the fact that Loki's room was the last one she'd have to get past, but she just pretends it's just another room. The staircase was tricky but they had, had one in her boarding school that one was more creaky and took more time to descend this one was far easier. 

 By some miracle in under 20 minutes she's managed to make it out of the main hall of the place, the cold air is refreshing and for once she feels like she can breathe again  ** _"My, my you are a sneaky little minx"_  **Fearing she'd been caught Elizabeth jumps and quickly spins to face her addressee  ** _"Loki"_  **his name is bitter and unpleasant in her mouth _**"What are you doing out here?"**_  she suddenly wishes he could slap herself for saying something so stupid, it's his home he should be the one asking her _**"I could ask you the same thing"**_ **he chides _"I couldn't sleep"_** she admits weakly suddenly feeling all the more a fool for seeming so weak in front of this man, the man her own brother had bested not more than 4 months ago, the same man who had oddly spared her life that day on the hellicarrier when he had come back for his scepter. Loki takes a step forward and comes to stand next to her with his left arm outstretched for her to take, confused she looks from his arm then back to his face  _" **I insist, seeing as I know the grounds and I'm sure that my noble brother neglected to take you on a tour before-hand so I do insist that you allow me to lead you through the grounds"**_ his voice has taken on a tone of sincerity and his eyes.... She can't place the look but his eyes no longer hold the gleam of malice they had when they had last met months ago, she glances back at his arm and releases a breathy sigh  _ **"You're right your brother didn't give me a tour so I admit Sir I am at a disadvantage"**_ she allows herself the briefest smile to cross her lips as her arm loops through his  _ **"Then Lady Stark allow me to show you the wonders of our gardens".**_

 The two elapse into silence as they follow the torch lit paths throughout the garden with Loki commenting on some particular feature as they pass by, little stories from his childhood, Stories of Thor being chased naked through the gardens by their nannies, the stories make Elizabeth laugh and Loki smile genuinely for a change  ** _"I suppose I should thank you"_**  she says quietly and had he not been listening he would have missed it  _ **"Thank me? I tried to take over your home, you should hate me"**_  his voice rises up a pitch, he doesn't know what she could be thankful for as far as he was concerned and despite the fact that he hated it, it would most certainly be better if she just hated him  ** _"_** _ **You could have let them kill me, you could have killed me yourself and yet you didn't"**_  she says briefly but she says it this way because she knows he will remember exactly what she's talking about, he doesn't seem like one to forget  ** _"Ah yes...."_**  He says hesitantly, but remembers none the less. The two laps back into silence a grateful relief for the both of them, the battle of New York was one that they both wished to forget, Elizabeth had her own nightmares she wished to concur and it all started with forgetting that particular fight _ **"Perhaps we should head back"**_  Loki finally finds the courage to speak again after their laps of conversation and he knew it wouldn't be seen favorably for the two of them to be caught on the grounds at this time of night  _ **"Yes I suppose we should"**_ she replies meekly, but in all honesty she dreaded the idea of having to go back to her room, it was empty and cold it lacked any kind of familiarity, Loki must have sensed her distress as his hand have hers a gentle squeeze of reassurance as they started their journey back up towards the palace _ **"Relax lady Stark, only 3 more days before you will be able to enjoy the comfort of your home"**_ she finds something calming and reassuring about his voice and as they walk her discomfort slowing lessens.

Loki makes it seemingly easy for them to climb the grand staircase and his knowledge of the castle makes it a quiet journey through the halls and back to their respective rooms, he releases her arm at her down and gives her a small bow which elicits and small laugh from Elizabeth  ** _"May I walk you to breakfast tomorrow?"_**  he asks her  ** _"That would be lovely, thank you"_** he only smiles and nods, turning away from Elizabeth and walks back down to his own room, the two swiftly disappearing into the confines of their rooms, both sated, both relieved, and both more tired than they had been an hour ago. 

 Elizabeth slept soundly the night, as did Loki only 6 rooms down from her own, both with smiles on their faces


	6. It all has to start somewhere

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=166377070 - Link to outfit 

 

For the first time in a long time, Elizabeth sleeps peacefully

Back on earth Tony would have had Jarvis wake her at 7 and if using Jarvis to wake her didn't work then he'd do it himself. For some reason she wasn't sure what her brother needed her to help with his work and most of the boring stuff making it almost impossible for Elizabeth to sleep in or have any time to herself. After her walk in the gardens and her run in with Loki, Elizabeth had managed to sleep relatively peacefully and had woken when the first rays on sunshine had come through her window.

 

The quiet knock comes on her door an hour after what she figures might be 8:00 and is followed with the door opening, a timid looking girl stands in the doorway, hands behind her back as she addresses Elizabeth  ** _"Lady Stark, do you require assistance this morning? "_** Elizabeth smiles from her seat by the window and slowly rises, giving a quiet yawn as she stretches and then shakes her head ** _"No thank you I should be alright, but thank you"_** The maid nods and gives Elizabeth a small curtsy and then disappears back out the door, the door closing with a quiet click.

 

Having no knowledge of any plans for the day or any activities or duties already picked out, Elizabeth tries to chooses the most comfortable and yet classy looking thing in the huge wardrobe of clothes, unsure what would classify as too comfortable in the presence of royalty, she tries to stick with mostly formal attire even though the dark pairs of pants at the back of the wardrobe looked far more appealing than the other articles of clothing.  

 

 _ **"Bloody Hell!"**_ Elizabeth all but yells when she steps out from behind the dressing screen

 

 _ **"No need for profanities, Lady Stark"**_  Loki chides her from his spot on the end of the bed. Elizabeth Huffs and smooths down the material of her skirt, suddenly oddly self-conscious of her attire.

 

 _ **"I do think it is quiet inappropriate for you to be in here without my allowing you to enter"**_ she says humorously  _ **"for all you know i could have been undressed"**_ , the slightest hint of a smirk in the corners of her lips, as she moves to sit at the dressing table.

 

Loki chuckles and move up off the bed to come stand behind her, looking down over her shoulder he flicks pieces of jewelry and hair accessories to the side before settling on a dark wristband the clasp crafted into the shape of a snake, he smiles darkly and picks it up and takes her wrist into his hand, Elizabeth watches on both confused and intrigued as Loki fastens the bracelet around her wrist  ** _"It suits you"_** he says, Elizabeth blushes and retracts her hand from his  ** _"It's kind of you to say so"_** She stands and moves towards her chamber doors  ** _"Shall we?"_** , With a curt nod Loki quietly follows behind her.

 

Both with smiles on their faces as they exit the room.

 

As they come down the main staircase Loki produces a black shrug and holds it out to Elizabeth to take.

 _ **"What's this for?"**_ She asks and hesitantly takes the article of clothing, but still regards it with interest.

 ** _"I have decided that I would like to skip breakfast and instead show you some more of Asgard but with a surprise"_**  it is Elizabeth's turn to look surprised  _ **"Oh is that so, well now I am interested " ,"Good because if we are to leave we must leave now before we are found out"**_ When Loki turns to regard her expression he is partly shocked to see the cheeky smile that tugs at the corner of her lips  ** _"Are we about to engage in a forbidden exploration?"_** she bounces on the balls of her feet and bites on her lip, the thought of going against rules was simply too good to pass up, and hey why shouldn't she have a little fun before they were required to return back to earth, a little fun couldn't hurt anyone. She wondered if Thor had any idea that Loki was the one supposedly escorting her to breakfast, but then she figured that it was unlikely that Loki had disclosed that information with his brother.

 _ **"So what do you say Lady Stark?"**_  Loki holds his hand out invitingly, wiggling his fingers every so often

Elizabeth debates for a moment, before a grin spreads across her face and she reaches out to take his hand ** _"Who doesn't like an adventure"._**

 

It would only be later on that Elizabeth would wonder what had caused her to trust so fully in the same man who had only months before had attacked her home and herself, it would take several months before she would truly understand the effects of her having taken his hand would take.

 

 

 


	7. Loki Visits the Lab

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=14792 -Link to outfit 

 

 

Elizabeth isn't thrilled when she notices that a certain dark haired god has entered her laboratory. She'd specifically crept off to this corner of the Lab so that she might get away from Peppers incessant nagging and so Loki turning p and being here was defeating the purpose of her escape plan.

 

 

Elizabeth for the most part ignores his presence and continue on with her work, every now and then she curses or swears under her breath as a calculation doesn't match up or something comes out wrong, and so she ends up mentally beating herself up for being naive enough to think that even if she took a small holiday, the holiday being the trip to Asgard then when she returned the work she had left behind wouldn't have piled up to a serious extent, to the extent it was at the moment, but as usual she was wrong and the work had piled up to an unbearable degree. The science comity at Stark Industries had been pushing for her reports and budgets along with planning for new projects, at the moment they were currently trying to see if they could successfully alter the structure of Bruce's DNA so that to some extent they could try to create a new strain of ability or new version of the Hulk.

 

 _Oh please just leave i cant deal with you right now, and coming in here acting like you own the place isn't helping my nerves_  

From across the bench and out of the corner of her eye, she subtly watches with much annoyance as Loki finally takes a seat on one of the stools, the same stool she notes that Bruce had been sitting on not an hour ago when he had stopped by to let her know that Pepper had given up looking for her, good she wasn't and hadn't been in the mood to deal with Pepper. Loki makes some slight noise of interest as he peers over her work seeming to inspect it. With a noise of annoyance she looks up at him, although she has to use all of her mental strength to refrain from commenting something snarky as he casually leans over the bench once again to inspect her work, this time he leans on his elbows.

 

_Seriously i'm trying to work,is he blind cant he see i'm busy ughhhhhh where is Bruce or Steve when you need them_

The two sit in silence as Elizabeth eventually goes back to her work, quietly humming a tune under her breath every now and then to avoid having to participate in any form of conversation with him. She does try her hardest to concentrate on her work but Loki's constant presence is enough of a distraction to make her lose her spot four times on the document she was supposed to be correcting, then pare it with his constant leaning over her work every few minutes, He'd hum in an approving tone and then lean back. Her fingers eventually and gradually begin to tighten on the pencil she holds, till eventually she is afraid that she will snap the fragile length of wood in her frustration, so she holds her head high and tries to keep her calm as she regards him with a look of disinterest  **"What do you want Loki?"**  her voice comes out strained but still makes her sound disinterested in whatever he has to say to her, she give nothing away as she looks over his appearance and attire, silently thanking god for skinny jeans and male V neck shirts.

 

_Goddam his ability to look amazing in whatever he wears. NO ELIZABETH NO BAD, BAD THOUGHTS NO_

At first he doesn't say anything and it becomes more of a staring match than a conversation, using the silence to her advantage, she slips her hand under the table, reappearing moments later as she places the heavy black handgun (Natasha's) upon the table is a defensive warning, Loki laughs and leans back  **"Relax, Miss Stark I'm not here to cause trouble"**  he chuckles again although this time with an air of nervousness as he lifts his hands above his head as a gesture of peace, although Elizabeth doubts that any of his motives could actually be peaceful.

 

 

For a few moments the two laps back into silence before Elizabeth speaks  **"Well if you're bored, or you need some entertainment we have a library, or if you wanted to go watch a movie, hell you could have Nathan take you"** Loki laughs crudely, Elizabeth raises an eyebrow in his direction  **"You mean to send me off with that blundering foo** l" Loki laughs again only this time it seems to be out of pure amusement.

 

_Oh don't worry i hate him too but i'm not going to tell you that i just really wish you would leave, leave right now, turn around and walk right back out that door, with that perfect ass, NO ELIZABETH BAD_

Nathan was Elizabeth's new body guard courtesy of a paranoid Tony; the new body guard's arrival had come after Elizabeth's recent attendance at the Stark Science expo, where she'd been asked to attend in replacement of her brother who was currently stationed and busy in Switzerland. Remembering back on the night of the expo has Elizabeth cursing her stupidity for going alone without at least one of the Avengers, The night's events had gone off without a hitch, with her speech being as usual and floorless and appropriately short, but as she had been exiting the stage someone in the crowed had thrown a unknown substance at her, and hence her brothers apparent need for her to suddenly have a body guard on her persons at all times **"Tony thinks that I need a body guard and usually my brother is right in his actions although his reasoning may be a little off"** if she was being honest, Elizabeth probably would have mentioned how much she actually hated the presence of someone constantly following her everywhere and it just made sneaking out twice as hard, she was used to being able to come and go as she please and was usually perfectly safe, and the incident at the expo had been a mere fluke in her eyes and it would have just as easily been her brother if the roles were reversed.

 

 _Be my bodyguard_  

 **"It matters not, I think I shall prefer to keep you as company Miss Stark"**  Elizabeth openly gawks at him from over the tops of her paperwork, not entirely sure how to respond  **"Well you might have failed to notice but I am actually rather busy at the moment and I don't exactly have the time to babysit"** Loki smirks and stands up from his stool and like he owns the place, casually walks around the bench coming to stand closely behind Elizabeth, his predatory gaze fixed on her as she sat stiffly in her seat, with a single finger her reaches out to sweep a stray piece of hair off of her neck and behind her ear  **"I do not require a babysitter "** a small shudder courses through her body as he steps away, flashing her his trademark smirk as he heads for the door  **"Enjoy your day Miss Stark"**  he says coolly as he exits the room leaving Elizabeth sitting there stunned and frozen to the spot.

 

_I don't even know what just happened_

_I'm so confused_

_send help_


	8. Period's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is linked to one of my short stories in my other collection   
> it is also a peak into what's coming between Loki and Elizabeth. I'd love some feedback from you all also, so comment your hearts out.  
> Also what Elizabeth would have worn in this chapter is linked above
> 
> LOVE

http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=171013330 - Link to outfit 

Her cramps usually weren't this strong and usually they only lasted for a day, but something is clearly different this month. She'd had her head over the toilet for the past hour and she still didn't feel any better, she just wanted to curl up and die it hurt that bad but it was unlikely that the pain would subside anytime soon to allow her some sleep. There's a timid knock at the door before it creaks open just enough for Bruce to Stick his head in a sad and understanding smile on his lips. 

 **"Still not feeling any better?"**  he asks Pushing open the door fully to allow him better access to the bathroom.

Elizabeth shakes her head and weakly tries to pull herself up of the floor, only she underestimates the strength of her legs after having been curled up by the toilet for the best part of 4 hours whilst her stomach heaved, her legs seem to give out from under her and she finds herself being saved by Bruce's quick reflexes once again 

 **"Thanks"** she mumbles weakly, reaching out to take a hold of the vanity to steady herself as Bruce finally lets go 

 **"Clean yourself up and then come upstairs, Happy wants to watch Downtown"**  He pats her arm in a comforting manor and gives her one of his signature smiles that she swears makes anyone feel better after a bad day, and then quietly lets the door click shut behind him as he exits the bathroom.

 

A thick layer of Steam fills the room as Elizabeth begrudgingly turns off  the shower and reluctantly steps out onto the cold tile floor, fluffy green towel wrapped around her as she gives her mouth and teeth a final brush and clean with mouthwash, she only leaves the bathroom once she's sure she no longer smells or tastes like vomit.

 

_I wonder if Tony is still around, Considering he usually and conveniently takes off around theirs time of the month, I know it's unlikely the Steve will be here,  God knows the poor man cant even be in the same room as me when the conversation comes up but i would have at least thought Tony would stick around_

She turns off her negative train of thought as she pulls on one a tank- top and jumper and then slips on a pair of baggy sweat pants on, rolling the tops a few times so they don't slip down to much. As usual and much to Pepper Potts's distaste, Elizabeth doesn't bother doing anything fantastic with her hair she's to sore and uncomfortable to even worry if her appearance upsets others, God knows that Pepper is never happy with her appearance.

 

She almost falls over and onto her face as she steps out into the hallway, the culprit for the almost accident is...

_Oh- no surprise it's another goddamn box of chocolates I am seriously going to have to talk to Clint about  this  because it is becoming a tripping hazard and i DON"T even like Chocolate, i don't even understand what his obsession with leaving chocolates is, I mean i know he thinks he's feeding some fiery demon but seriously its just my period, its not like i'm going to turn into Godzilla or something_

Haphazardly she kicks the _the box away and somewhere down the hall, hopefully someone else will pick it up and enjoy the confection inside._

All eyes turn to her as she steps through the elevator doors and into the living space.

No surprise that Tony is nowhere to be found along with Steve and Thor, Clint and Natasha are most likely off on a job, but then again its been a while since she checked their schedules so as to what mission their one, she has no idea and if she were being honest with herself she really doesn't care.

 **"Oh great you're here, i...we were worried that you weren't going to join us"**  Happy is suddenly at her side and pulling her towards the couch despite the fact that each movement she takes sends a jolt of pain through her hips, and she's suddenly regretting her decision to make an appearance upstairs.

Pepper gives her a curt nod which serves as the most polite acknowledgement that she'll receive considering the circumstances. Bruce is already seated on the couch and off in the corner of the room her eyes settle on Loki who appears to be immersed in the book he reads, she has no time to try and decipher which book it is before Happy is sharply tugging her down onto the couch beside Bruce, who sensing her discomfort wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. 

Off in the corner of the room Loki watches on with a mix of anger and distaste of Bruce holding Elizabeth so close although he wont make his displeasure known to the rest of the people in the room. 

 

 

The throbbing pain in her stomach doesn't lessen as Happy sits beside them and the episode starts.

10 minutes into the show Elizabeth hears the tell tail sound of Peppers heels clicking against the glass flooring, Elizabeth lets out a short yelp as two white boxes land in her lap, whilst Pepper walks behind them with a smug look on her face no doubt from having scared the younger Stark

 **"Take two of the white ones for the pain and one of the blue ones to help you sleep"**  her words are sharp  and crude and Elizabeth fails to notice the lack of emotion in Peppers voice as she speaks, although to be fair she's more focused on the pain in her uterus then whether or not Pepper's being a bitch. 

 **"I'll be taking a nap if you need me"** she says without a backwards glance at them, as she steps into the elevator, and then disappears behind the steel doors. 

 

Bruce gently maneuvers out from under Elizabeth so as to not cause her to much pain as he leaves to retrieve her a glass of water to take with the medication Pepper had given her, he was surprised to say the least that the two of them had even managed to get alone let alone be in the same room as each other even if it was just for such a short amount of time, when usually when it came to the two of them it was like world war three and everything around them was a battle field, Bruce knew better to get involved when it got to that point.  

When he returns he find her curled in on herself no doubt in pain and so tries his hardest not to move her to much upon sitting back down on the couch. 

"Here" he says, whilst carefully handing her the glass of water

 **"It would be preferable if you could just kill me"** she says with a weak chuckle, although the comment earns a deep laugh from Loki who has yet to shift from his spot in the corner of the room. 

 

She downs all three pills in the same mouthful and carefully sips at the water, but stops when she worries that too much will cause her to expel herself over the toilet again. 

It only takes a matter of minutes for the Painkillers to kick in and Elizabeth finds herself finally able to relax after two whole days of excruciating pain. The sleeping pill kicks in just as the episode comes to a end, and there is a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room. 

Happy helps Bruce to move Elizabeth off of his lap and onto the couch so he might move, although he moves carefully, fearful he might wake the poor sleep deprived girl. 

 

Happy clears up the mess on the table before he says his goodbyes and exits.

Now with only the three of them in the room Bruce feels comfortable enough with leaving Elizabeth asleep on the couch, whilst he goes back to work, thankful that the main labs overlook the living area. He frowns distastefully at Loki's silent figure as he climbs the stairs to the labs, glancing over his shoulder to glance at the two every now and again.

 

_5 hours later_

It's dark when she wakes and the building is seemingly silent as she pushes herself into a sitting position.

 _How long have i been asleep? Where is Bruce?_  

From where she sit's she has a perfect view up into the labs, well the empty labs so that ruled out Bruce being there...

 **"He went to order dinner"** Her head snaps to the left to where Loki still sits, although now he is shaded in darkness 

 **"Oh...ok"**  She rubs her face with a numb hand as she tries to wake herself up a little more, She's got no idea how long she's been asleep and the only person at the moment who can give her answers is the one person she'd been trying to avoid having anything to do with

 

 **"You've been avoiding me, and don't lie I'm not a fool"**  his cool voice drifts from the shadows, and as he comes to stand Elizabeth is finally able to to see is features in full.

He's dressed himself in dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt, she wont deny that he looks good in normal clothes, but compared to his Asgard Armour these clothes just don't do him justice. She shakes her head in frustration and tries to ignore her thoughts of how attractive he is in his outfit, he needs to leave she's not mentally ready for the conversation that's coming

 **"We're not talking about this Loki"** She almost growls in frustration 

**"I don't see why not, you've been avoiding me for weeks despite the fact that we k........"**

**"I GOT......."** Loki stops talking as Bruce enters and Bruce having realized he'd just walked into some kind of conflict has also stopped.   
  
 _Saved by the Bell, she thinks_

 **"I uh got Malcolm's from down the street"** Elizabeth doesn't say it but she's glad that Bruce had returned when he had, there was no way that she would have survived a conversation with Loki at the present 

 **"Fantastic, i'm starving"**  She finally says, and hurries to catch up to Bruce, and also put as much distance between herself and a certain fuming dark haired god 


	9. Who knew Coffee could be so dangerous

http://www.polyvore.com/who_knew_coffee_could_be/set?id=148226544 - Link to outfit 

 

 

Steve was sure that there was nothing unsafe about going out no even 2 blocks away from stark tower to have Coffee with Elizabeth, for the two of them it had become a regular outing and a break away from all their work, for Elizabeth it meant she could indulge in some proper and real coffee after a long night of algorithms and equations plus the added stress of Tony always hanging over her shoulder to see how she was coping, but for Steve it was an opportunity to catch up and regroup; usually after a particularly stressful mission or argument with another member of the team.

 

Her head had been buried in one of the history books that Thor had brought back from Asgard and she'd been well and truly engrossed in its contents "I'm going to grab the paper" he tells her quickly, Elizabeth hums in response and Steve chuckles to himself; he should have known that trying to get her attention whilst her head was in a book was pointless, not once had he ever been able to have a conversation with her while she'd been busy with a book, Tony always teased her saying that New York could be burning around her and she would even notice.

 

Easily avoiding the cars, Steve ducks across the street, the newspaper vender smiles warmly despite being unable to see Steve's face from under his baseball cap, a necessary evil whenever he wanted to leave stark tower without people recognizing him. The headlines always seem to be the same these days he thinks to himself, war, poverty he's seen it all. The article on the left catches his eye, a picture of Elizabeth and Tony leaving a conference together neither of them looking particularly happy, Steve remembers that day very well; both Elizabeth and Tony had been called into a meeting to explain and defend their sudden decision to stop selling and processing weapons, It had been a long issued debate that the two had been fighting long since Tony had been captured and had returned from the middle east and had then proclaimed that Stark Industries would no longer be selling or making weapons.

 

It only takes Steve a first glance at their table to know that something is wrong, Elizabeth was no longer seated at the table and the coffee that she had ordered extra strong now lay spread across the white surface of the table and was running a steady course across the, But it was the smashed remains of her glasses that tipped him off; the glass lenses and steel arms lay in a crumpled heap on the pavement and her books knocked over.

 

With the panic slowly setting in, he does a secondary scan of the area in the hopes he might spot her, and that maybe she had just wandered into another store whilst he was gone, it was unlikely but at this point he just wanted it to be anything other than the horrible thoughts he had running through his head. When he is unable to get a glimpse of her he hits speed dial and presses the phone to his ear, all whilst frantically glancing around the street in the hopes that she might still be there.

 

 **"Steve?"** Natasha's voice drifted through the phone **"oh thank god!"** he says, still scanning the surrounding area in case he had just in fact missed Elizabeth by mistake **" Your on loud speaker Capsicel what's the problem?"** Tony joins in from somewhere in the background **" She's Missing.....Elizabeth She's gone missing"** He frantically yells into the receiver, **" WHAT!"** came a chores of shouts, Tony's being the loudest **"She was here one minute gone the next, someone's smashed her glasses and knocked all our stuff over, she's definitely gone"** he says, his voice breaking in the process

 

Steve could hear the sound of Natasha and Clint talking and the sound that could only be Tony yelling and throwing things **" Clint and I are on the way,we'll be at the tower in an hour"** Natasha relayed hurriedly before hanging up **" Steve head back to the tower, we'll discuss everything once you get back"** Bruce's calm voice piped up, count on Bruce to be the voice of reason and authority in a stressful situation" I'm on my way" Hurriedly he disconnects the phone and tucks it into his back pocket, avoiding the glass, he tucks the remains of her things into her discarded bag and swings it over his shoulder. 

 

Who could have thought that coffee could end so badly 

 


	10. White walls and Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Guys just a heads up that there is mention of Rape in the coming chapters, of course seeing as how i have a younger sister who wants to read this story i'll have to blurr it out but TRIGGER WARNING for future notice, as always keep reading and let me know what you think)

It had taken two days for the news to get out about the Youngest Stark's kidnapping, and word had spread quickly with both SHIELD and the government getting involved in the search to find her and bring her home.

Tony had slipped into an alcohol fueled state, only being sober long enough to go out on routine searches, all members of the Avengers had been actively searching for Elizabeth and the days quickly passed into weeks. Thor had tried to convince Loki to come with him back to Asgard while the search continued, but the dark haired god refused and stayed within hearing distance of any news the others might bring in. Loki's sudden change in character was a shock most of the Avengers, but the extra help was appreciated.

Seven weeks later at exactly 9:30am a black van speeds around the corner of Stark tower coming to a skidding halt in front of the colossal building, almost hitting several people heading into work for the day. The back doors swing open and a bloody and unrecognizable body wrapped in a white bed sheet is thrown from the back of the car and out onto the pavement much to the horror of those passing by. 

As four burly security guards come rushing out through the front doors the vans doors close and the van takes off again.

What happens over the course of the next 7 hours can only be described as horrendous.

The security guard had only just been able to make out the face of Elizabeth Stark, but only just as her face was so badly bruised and bloody that it was really hard to make any clear identification. With Pepper and Natasha being the only two to stay behind at the tower while the team when off both in search of a possible lead on Elizabeth's location and also a mission; only Nat and Pepper were there when Elizabeth was being carted off in the back of an ambulance and towards the nearest hospital.

It had taken 3 hours for the rest of the team to finally make it back to New York, and even then when they arrived at the hospital to find a distressed Natasha and a barely holding it together Pepper the bad news only kept coming.

According to doctors Elizabeth had sustained several broken ribs and was bordering on the possibility of a collapsed lung, her left leg was broken in two separate places along with multiple hairline fractures in her left wrist. At some point during the conversation with the Doctor Pepper was forced to leave and hurriedly dashed off in the direction of the bathrooms, unable to listen to anymore of the doctors reports.

**"I must tell you Mr Stark, physically your sister will make a full recovery but mentally.... It would be best to look into a psychiatrist"**

**"Of course.....what is the possibility of her..."** he has to stop, unable to even speak the words he knows will destroy his sisters life

 **"Pregnancy? We can't be sure, all we can do is monitor her for the next few days and if anything shows up then we can discuss where we go from there"** she lays a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder and smiles reassuringly.

**"They'll be bringing her out of the theater soon, you can see her then"**

With a heavy heart Tony slowly trudges back into the waiting room where all the other Avengers sit waiting on baited breath for news.

Tony shakes his head slowly and heavily deposits himself in one of the hard plastic chairs.

It's another half hour before several doctors emerge from the elevator at the end of the hall, wheeling in front of them a hospital bed in which Elizabeth lays.

Natasha Buries her head in Clint's shoulders as they are all exposed to the full damage and results of Elizabeth's injuries. Both Steve and Bruce look as though they may vomit, and Tony just turns a pale shade of white

 **"She'll make it through this"** Pepper whispers comfortingly to Tony

 **"I couldn't save her"** he says quietly, his voice horse from the previous hours of crying

Peppers arms wrap tightly around him as he turns to cry silently into her shoulder.

 

 


	11. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=148331068 -Outfit link
> 
> Loki finds himself sucked into Elizabeth's nightmare

_The room is gold and full of warm light that Loki finds himself basking in, around him maids and servants rush around in a flurry of lights steps as they rush to finish decorating him. In the dream his mother cloaked in marigold yellow, slowly approaches him from the left of the expansive room, he moves to meet her but stops as the warm light above him has suddenly vanished, the room too no longer exists and instead he finds himself wrapping his arms around his thin frame to protect himself from the cold harsh wind that batters him from all sides. He sees her standing at the very edge of what can only be the Avenger’s tower, the lights and landscape are very much the same, and all that is different are the additions of the threatening looking storm on the horizon and her tiny frame that stands close to the edge of the building._

_And then he knows, it isn’t his dream anymore, it’s hers; and somehow she’s wriggled her way Into his head and now, he has to live out her nightmare._

 

 

In the dream she stands on the edge of Stark tower, barefoot and her dress floats behind her like water in the breeze. He is here to although he shouldn’t be, he’s not the monster in this nightmare; for a while he stands there and she wonders if he’s seeing the same thing she is, the harsh reality of the world she now lives in, its cruel and unforgiving features. But she can feel another person here, the dream is no longer just him and herself no now someone else occupies the dream and his dark shadow stands behind her.  She takes a deep breath and shudders as the cold air wraps around her and slowly and just slightly she shifts closer to the edge turning so she can face him, a single shining tear escapes her eye as she does.

 

  _He is calm and composed if it weren't for the terror in his eyes only this time he's bound to a chair and the faceless man is back, his screams are muffled as the shadowed figure steps towards her, she takes her own step back, the heels of her feet coming in contact with the thin cold concrete that separates her from the dark abyss below her. He screams again, this time in agony at being so helpless and unable to save her._

 

The darkness moves towards her and in a single sudden movement, she in on top if the ledge with arms outstretched, her face contorted in pain.

 

Her eyes flutter shut and her lips curl into a sad smile as the dark figure lunges at her and sends the both of them toppling over the edge.

 

_He screams_

 

**Then Darkness**

 


End file.
